


We Remember in Our Own Ways

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a young Rose asks her mother about her uncle's socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Remember in Our Own Ways

"Why does Uncle Harry always wear two different socks"?

Hermione stopped reading and looked over at her five year old daughter who was coloring in her dragon coloring book. Taking a deep breath, she thought how best to tell her daughter.

"When Daddy, Uncle Harry and I were much younger we knew a very special house elf named Dobby. Dobby was always trying to help Uncle Harry but he usually caused more trouble than help. But he had the best heart of anyone I've ever known. Uncle Harry tricked Dobby's owner into granting Dobby his freedom and from then on Dobby was always knitting socks for Uncle Harry, and they never matched. During the Second Wizarding War, Dobby was killed trying to help us. So now even though Voldemort is dead and cannot come back, Uncle Harry wears two different socks to remember his friend Dobby and all the good he did".

Rosie looked out the kitchen window thoughtfully. "I think I shall start wearing two different socks. If Dobby helped you and Daddy and Uncle Harry then he deserves to have more people remember him".

Hermione kissed the top of her daughter's head with tears in her eyes. "Uncle Harry will love that, poppet."


End file.
